gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 300
Introduction The Shogun is nearly killed by an assassination attempt, showing that he is in danger in his own palace. Matsudaira hatches a plan to secretly smuggle him out of Edo and the Shinsengumi, Oniwabanshu, and the Yorozuya are tasked to help in this dangerous endeavor. Plot Inside the palace at night, Shige Shige is lost in thought until Soyo calls out to him. She understands that her older brother was thinking about his declining amount of retainers that had begun since their uncle's death in the Courtesan of a Nation Arc. Shige Shige blames himself for his weakness and wishes that there will be a day where Japan needs no Shogun and he can lead a normal life. He starts to drink his tea that Soyo made until it is shattered by a kunai thrown by Sarutobi. The siblings are horrified to learn that the tea was poisoned. Sometime later, Sarutobi and Hattori secretly meet in a store to discuss the assassination attempt. She reveals that the assassin had taken advantage of Soyo's schedule to poison the Shogun's teacup before she made the tea. Because of this, Matsudaira had called back the Oniwabanshu, who was disbanded by Sada Sada but still kept alive by the Police Superintendent. She asks why Hattori, the leader of the Oniwabanshu, wasn't part of the protection detail. The ninja responds that he prefers the thrill of assassination instead of the boring protection. Sarutobi berates him for his apathetic, loner attitude and leaves. Hattori gives the Jump he was reading to an eavesdropping Gintoki, stating that Sarutobi was better off chasing Gintoki instead of the Shogun. During the night, Matsudaira tells Kondou and Hijikata about his plans of letting the Shogun flee Edo while leaving a few body doubles from the Oniwabanshu in his place. To the Shinsengumi duo's (as well as Sarutobi's and the Shogon's) surprise, the Yorozuya also decided to be involved, partially because Hattori asked them and partially because they wanted to help a friend. At the same time in the Hitotsubashi residence, Nobu Nobu privately admits that he was behind the assassination attempt and adds that with the powerful tools gathering around him, he will be able to topple Shige Shige. One of the tools, Kamui, arrives and mistakenly punches the man into a nearby wall. Takasugi appears as well, chastising Kamui for his mistake but thanking him for inadvertently throwing suspicion off Nobu Nobu. As well as enabling the Kiheitai-Yato division alliance to work behind the scenes. In the morning, Matsudaira tells the complete plan of escape. The real Shige Shige will travel to Kyo by airship. To throw his enemies off, three doubles will stay in Edo and travel by land and sea. Since the land route will be the most likely attacked, the best fighters: Kondou, Hijikata, the Yorozuya and ninja including Sarutobi, will be the ones to protect the double... who is revealed to be Gintoki. This greatly annoys the Shinsengumi duo who end up being forced to become Gintoki's servants for their "insubordination" to the "Shogun". The oblivious Shinsengumi protect the Edo double but wonders where Okita disappeared to. Later that day on the airship, Hattori arrives, welcomed by Maizou. He walks up to Shige Shige and paralyzes Maizou with a pressure point stating that the Oniwabanshu's duty is to protect the shogun's duty, which is to protect the country and it's people, even at the cost of his life. Hattori then cuts off Shige Shige's head. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Trivia Category:Episodes